1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artistic displays. More particularly this invention relates to articles which are transformable from an ordinary household article to an artistic display. In particular this invention relates to a device which can function as a mirror and which can be transformed to a light emitting display of graphic designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The household mirror has remained in relatively the same form for a long time: a pane of transparent material, such as glass, is coated on one side with a thin layer of a reflecting material, such as silver, and the reflecting material is covered by a protective coating. The protective coating protects the reflective material for accidental impacts which might otherwise injure the reflective material. Though mirrors are commonly mounted in attractive decorative frames, generally the mirror itself does not contain a predetermined artistic design.
Numerous display devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to decoratively produce various images. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,755 to Gersch et al; 4,596,083 to Thompson; and 4,832,453 to Saad-Cook all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.